Where's The Love?
by Sensou to Heiwa
Summary: Sequel to Love and Hope. A piece of Yumiko's past comes back to haunt her. And with the relationship with Gaara faltering what's she to do? Five years after begining of Shippuuden. GaaraOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own Naruto (But I do own fluffy slippers)**

**Yeah the Sequel to Love and Hope. This one should be better than that one I hope anyway.**

**Chapter One**

Alright, so we left off with Yumiko promising to bring back her clan… and now its five years later. Five years since Gaara was resurrected and their first kiss, four years after the Akatsuki was defeated, and four years have passed since Sasuke returned to Konoha. Everything was peaceful for quite some time until the raids started. And that was just a few months ago. But other than that everything was normal, Yumiko, now twenty-one, stayed in Sunagakure doing missions and working in the hospital. And still, no children. Yep that's what I said; she hasn't gotten any farther with him than that time five years ago… and this is where the sequel starts…

'_Gods this is so annoying,' _Yumiko groaned inwardly. She had been sitting in her office of the hospital for about three days straight. The glass door showed the backs of two shinobi watching passerby's. Under Gaara's request she needed bodyguards since the nearby raids started. But now this was getting stupid. It was about noon and she knew they would leave for lunch soon and be replaced by two more. Just her luck, there they come now, two men. She shot up from her chair and rushed to the door, leaving paperwork unattended and left for another day. Once she stepped outside she came face to face with one of the guards but held her stoic expression.

"**Good evening Yumiko-san," **Ittestu greeted.

"**Good evening. I'm heading to the restroom for a moment," **she lied, slinking by his partner and they both watched her turn the corner.

Once she was out of sight, she sped off. A few nurses and doctors turned and watched the blur disappear out the Hospital doors and it was minutes later, when Yumiko was just down the street in front of the academy, that shouts were heard asking if they had seen a young woman dash out of there. She reached a café and looked through the crowded area looking for her dear friend Temari. She had sent a letter earlier saying that she had some amazing news after she came back from her last mission. Four spiky pigtails were spotted in the crowd and Yumiko glided over to them. She sat at a small table in the back, next to the colorful curtains that shaded the kitchen from the rest of the restaurant. With legs crossed and fingers impatiently tapping the table, she knew that she had kept the twenty-four year old waiting.

"_**So**_**, what is this all-important-news you couldn't wait to tell me?" **the woman asked, taking a seat before her.

"**I'm getting married!" **Temari shouted slamming her hands on the table and shooting out of her chair.

"**W-What! You're kidding? He finally proposed?" **Yumiko shouted, wide-eyed.

Truthfully, she didn't really expect Shikamaru to settle down… ever. It was more likely that he would slump around playing shogi with elderly people and be sarcastic. Well he's still sarcastic but not a elderly shogi playing man! By now the two were jumping up and down screaming and everyone was staring but soon two familiar shinobi waltzed in and catch a glance at Yumiko in the back. Her two bodyguards had found her after about fifteen minutes of frantically searching the hospital. Once she saw the two men, her instincts kicked in and the curtains flapped behind her as she made a run for it.

"**Running for it again, eh Yumiko-san?" **A cook asked noticing her swerving around cooking stations for the third time this week.

He was around sixty, a little heavy set, and his wrinkles were more apparent from the sun tanned skin. The man was happily stirring a pot of broth and smiling as he saw her throw an apple from a basket and catch it behind her back. She was so lively and fun loving, but when she first moved to the village, Yumiko was shy around everyone. A few shouts came from the dining room and the young woman flinched but continued her path around the kitchen.

"**They just can't stay away. But did you hear? Temari-chan is getting married!"**

"**Really? So that lazy-ass finally got around to it did he?"**

"**Uh-huh. Well, I'm sorry I have to cut this conversation in half, but I have a few angry ninja on my tail… again," **she laughed while biting into the apple.

The chef waved good-bye and continued working. _'If I can make it back before they catch me, maybe I'll be off the hook,' _she thought taking sharp turns down alleyways and saying hello to a few people that stared at her. She stumbled through the doors, and greeted the villagers in the lobby and behind the front desk. She heard barking and the only canine aloud in this hospital was Ishiko. Her head whipped around and saw the flash of black markings hurdling towards her face. A loud thump was heard when Yumiko was tackled to the ground.

"**Alright, alright, Ishiko. Where's Kankuro?"**

Kankuro had taken her on his last mission because they were in need of a powerful scent tracker. But she didn't see him trailing behind her dog to give her a bone-crushing hug. That was odd, considering that every time he saw her he would call her his sister-in-law. That pissed her off to no end-Gaara hardly even touched her, let alone marry her. Sure a small hug now and then, but after five years-that gets old. After the licking attack on her face was complete, Yumiko ran to her office, hoping to find him sitting on her desk or pulling a practical joke. But she swung the door open and found nothing. Her boring paperwork still on her desk from earlier and the windows open, letting in a small breeze. The young medic-nin walked over to shut the windows but as her hand reached the glass, a voice startled her from behind.

"**It's about time you showed up."**

She jumped out of her skin, twirling around to meet a purple painted grin and cat ears.

"**You ass-hole! You scared me! And… oh my God what happened?" **she asked startled to see bleeding wounds on his arms and lower abdomen.

"**Oh, just a few scratches. I had a run in with rogue ninja on the way back," **he laughed nervously, expecting a scolding.

But her hands flew up with a green glow and started to heal the gashes.

"**I should be getting these with you, not healing them" **the doctor smirked while finishing up her job.

"**You know, if Gaara heard that, he'd lock you up and throw away the key," **he chuckled, rubbing the once bleeding areas as Yumiko went to sit at her desk.

Ishiko was beside it, wagging her tail wit her head rested on her black front paws. She laughed breathlessly as she took her seat picking up a pen and twirling it between slender fingers.

"**It's not like he hasn't already. He's kept me guarded and watched for months. In case he didn't know, I can take care of myself! Do you think I can't? Because I hate it when-"**

"**Alright! Just stop ranting and let's go and see if we can't fix this," **he sighed opening the door to dismiss the two guards that had retaken their posts.

A winning smile plastered itself on her features as they sauntered to the exit. But Ishiko was sniffing the air and glaring at nearby people. Loud screaming echoed through the halls as a man with a knife swung at Yumiko, sending a deep gash up her left leg. Then he swung back around and hit her in the right arm. Kankuro was pushed away by the man and had come back along with Ittestu while nurses ran up to help Yumiko stable herself. And that's how her day started downhill…

**00000000**

"**Gods, he's going to kill me," **Kankuro groaned to himself as both made their way to the Kazekage building.

She rolled her eyes for the millionth time that evening and examined herself again. It wasn't that bad. Just a few wrappings that covered a large portion on her leg and opposite arm. It wasn't his fault anyway, she should have been more careful and took heed to Ishiko's actions. But the canine was walking on her other side carefully patrolling the streets for any more attackers. As they walked up the stairs, Yumiko had a terrible feeling.

"**Yumiko-chan?" **Gaara's voice sounded from the conference room.

All three flinched as they slowly turned their heads to see him sitting beside an elderly and two young men. She pulled Kankuro so that he was covering her arm and Ishiko had expertly shifted so that her leg was hidden-she was tall enough to hide it. His eyes looked over the three of them and their nervous smiles and hand waving was practically screaming that something was wrong. Gaara rose from his chair and motioned them to come closer. Yumiko latched onto Kankuro's arm with her left arm and the both walked forward, along with Ishiko. Temari was already in the room, telling her brother about her wedding in a few months like she had told Yumiko earlier that day. Even though something was totally out of the ordinary, she hadn't picked up on it yet.

"**Kankuro, could you come over here?" **Gaara asked his brother.

"**Um… sure."**

'_Great… just freaking great,' _Yumiko grumbled to herself. Kankuro left her side and she sighed heavily, knowing what would come next. And sure enough Temari was over in a heartbeat asking what the hell she could have done to herself in forty-five minutes. Yumiko blew a stray strand of hair from her face and rolled her eyes at her friend's reaction. Jeez! It was only two knife wounds from a maniac. How bad was that compared to what she went through before? By this time the old man was standing with his mouth agape. The two younger ones mimicked his expression but weren't looking at her injuries. _That_ was what made her uncomfortable.

"**Yumiko-chan, did you get those injuries from an ambush?" **Gaara sighed knowing that she had once again evaded the guards.

"**If I said yes… what would happen?"**

He groaned, this was probably the sixth time that day. The Kazekage didn't have time for this right now, he had important people sitting in the room at this moment and they never got a chance to state their business. Which reminded him…

"**My apologizes, Takahiro. What was your request?"  
**

Takahiro was a king from the land just north of the Land of Wind and to keep peace he usually met with the Kazekage once a year to validate any treaty matters. It was strange this time because he brought his two sons, Kiyohiko and Akihiko. All three of them had risen from their seats when Yumiko walked into the room and Takahiro seemed to know her name from somewhere.

"**Pardon me but are you Kyoto Yumiko?" **The elderly man asked her after a moment of silence.

Kyoto. She hadn't head that name for so long since not many people knew her past, not even Temari or Kankuro. Of course Gaara knew, since he _was_ the Kazekage. But that name, it just brought back so many memories. Daiki's face flashed in her mind and she had to hold in a sob. Instead it came out in a strangled breathless chuckle.

"**I haven't heard that name in years. Tell me, how do you know that name?" **she asked taking a seat across from him.

"**Princess, we've been looking for you for two decades. You are the only heir to the throne."**

At the first word Gaara's head snapped in her direction to gain a look at her expression. Okay so he didn't know the royalty part of her past, but he knew everything else. Her face did change from its curious smile to the emotionless disgust at the mention. Before he could dismiss the matter Takahiro began again.

"**You did know that by the age of womanhood that you need to marry into royal blood didn't you?"**

Yes he knew she was here and that was the reason to bring his sons along. They were the only ones close to the Land of Wind so the choice was easy. Kiyohiko or Akihiko. Number one or number two. By this time Gaara was next to her and glaring at the two men who hadn't diverted their eyes from the young medic since she came in the room. Yeah that was starting to piss him off.

"**I'm sorry but Yumiko-chan must be tired and her injuries need tended to," **he stated while helping her out of the chair and towards the door.

Temari, Kankuro, and Ishiko stood speechless and confused as anyone could be at this moment. But after seeing their friend's reaction they helped keep the three foreigners in the room while they made a run for it. After they walked down the hall and up four flights of stairs the two made it to their room. Yes I said THEIR room, a two bed, two bathroom, double desk room and Ishiko's large fluffy bed in the corner next to Yumiko's laboratory. It was basically two rooms that they forgot to separate with a wall. What a couple right? Yumiko plopped onto the bed and took a shaky breath. Everything this shitty just had to happen to her didn't it? She felt the bed shift under Gaara's weight and waited for the feel of two gorgeous eyes boring holes in her head.

"**How does your leg feel?" **he asked perfectly hiding the care in his voice.

She inwardly laughed; even years after they had met he still had that mask. But every now and then he'd forget about it and smile at her in the privacy of their room and nowhere else.

"**It hurts…Alright, are you mad or not?" **She asked closing her eyes.

There it was that straight to the point attitude she always had. Gaara smirked while looking out the window into the village. Surely the king and his two sons where gone now. He hoped anyway.

"**Mad about the fact that you left out a very important piece of information from you life? Or mad because you eluded your guards? Again!"**

"**Um… how about both? All the anger in one go."**

Her arm covered her eyes and her legs dangled from the side of the bed. When he got mad there was no stopping him. Sure he never _really_ yelled, but she had known him long enough to see past that blank tone and see that the words hurt. Her heart was pounding in her chest and something was screaming at her to look at him but she held back the feeling. Could she see his face now? He must be so disappointed, no not must be, _is_ disappointed. The entire royalty thing did come as a shock now, but when Daiki-sensei told her, she was so excited that she could actually become a ninja. _'Well, isn't this a fucking kick in the pants._'

"**Why do you do this Yumiko? The shinobi I assign to you say that you're very pleasant until you run. This is for your protection and now that **_**this**_** has come along…" **he trailed off running his hand through his hair.

"**I do that so I can have **_**some**_** excitement in my life. You've kept me cooped up in that hospital for months!"**

"**You know about the raids in the nearby countries-"**

"**Yes I do! You'll let your sister go out on missions but if I even set foot out of these doors I need two escorts and five undercover shinobi watching over the crowd-and yes, I do know about them!" **she interrupted shooting off the bed ready to punch through a wall.

Gaara's arms were crossed and his attention was now turned to his roommate. Her white doctors coat was open and showing her black top with silver swirl designs that stops just about her hip. The left side stretches up and wraps around her neck a few times before the loose end falls on her right shoulder. A mini skirt and the usual knee high boots accompanied the top. She looked very petite and innocent, but then there were the eyes. The vivid auburn eyes that were now glaring daggers at him were always catching. Now they were full of hurt and that was never her best look. He missed her usual sparkly eyes but he hardly saw those anymore since he was always working, and when he did see her they looked betrayed almost. Did his actions make her that unhappy?

"**Yumiko-"**

"**I know, I know. You're sorry," **she sighed calming down a bit.

"**I'll stop worrying so much. But you're still not going to go on missions until the rogue ninja are stopped," **he smirk enjoying her unbelievable expression.

"**What am I going to do then? I can go to the hospital whenever I want I'm the director so that shouldn't be hard. I'm not wasting all of my time there OR at the academy."  
**

"**You'll be my secr-"**

"**If you say secretary I'll jump off a building," **Yumiko snarled.

"… **Then body guard. Any better?"** He asked raising a non-existent brow.

"**Sure, but what are we going to do about King Nosey and his sons Thing One and Two?"**

He chuckled and stood up to walk to his desk and gazed at the thousands of papers that seemed to explode over time.

"**I could convince them that they were wrong about your identity… but then they would probably become hostile..."**

"**I have to pick then," **she groaned.

After all she had been through to become friends with Gaara and even the separation she couldn't be with him like she had planned. But now she was just sounding selfish. What if Gaara didn't even like her that way anymore? She had been rambling when he kissed her. Was it just a way to shut her up? Most likely since he had about a million fan girls to waste his time with, why choose her?

The Kazekage was stunned by her words. Did she mean them? Of course not, she was his first friend and she was more than capable of getting a boyfriend by now but she chose to stay single because of him. Didn't she? What if she was just being sympathetic for his sake? He had heard his shinobi talk about her before, all were positive things, some made him want to strangle the men but they would be positive to her.

"**What are you saying?" **he asked turning to face her.

She looked as if she had said the most terrible thing to him and wanted to kill herself. Which she did.

"**I have to choose one of the princes or risk the treaty being broken."**

Sacrifice. Who knows maybe she could learn to like the princes and maybe revive her clan like her parents and sensei would have wanted. This was the prime of her life, she just couldn't wait around for a man who was starting to stray away from her after a few years… even if she wanted to. He was her best friend and at one point she thought more but that turned out to be a lie. Yumiko wanted what was best for Gaara and what was best for him was best for the village that was what came from being the Kazekage. He couldn't take a break from that.

"**A-are you sure about this?"**

She couldn't believe her ears. That was the first time he ever stuttered in his life. But why did he?

"**Yes, I live here too so the villages business is my business," **she stated in a matter-of-factly manner.

She lifted back the covers and slipped into bed, staring at the ceiling. Gaara was still standing with eyes the size of dinner plates. She was serious?

"**Kazekage-sama, you should get some rest,"** Yumiko suggested slipping into sleep.

She was always formal when she was calm. Not once did she address him as Gaara-chan, or anything else… it was always Kazekag-sama. When he confronted her about the subject once, she was professional.

_*Flashback*_

"Good evening, Yumiko-chan,"_ Gaara greeted his roommate when she came through the door._

"Good evening, Kazekage-sama."

_Gaara froze; it was the same thing every time. It had been how long since they met? Fourteen years maybe? Yumiko went into her bathroom to change, hanging her coat on the doorknob. _'Now could be a good time,'_ Gaara said to himself._

"Yumiko, why do you call me that? We're not working at the moment."

"Because, Kazekage-sama, I'm on call, so I'm not off work yet," _she grinned pushing the door open and walking to her desk to finish up some papers._

"You're always on call," _Gaara almost whined._

"That's not my fault."

_*End Flashback*_

It was his fault. A job at the hospital wasn't very easy. There was paperwork, emergencies, surgeries to observe, apprentices to train. It wasn't like the Kazekage's job but it wasn't anywhere near easy. Gaara dropped into his bed, waiting for sleep to come over him. After his resurrection, he was finally able to sleep but the dark rings around his eyes were permanent. Yumiko made sure he slept every night, but it was difficult this time. Would she just choose one of the princes out of the blue, or get to know them better; giving Gaara more time to solve this entire problem? Either way he had to stop this somehow. She was his first friend, and probably the first one to smack some sense into him. Now it was his turn…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Yumiko woke up about an hour earlier than what the Kazekage's bodyguard should, but waking up early was just a habit. For five in the morning, it was bright. The sun's rays shown through the blinds and Gaara was still asleep. He looked a peaceful at the moment; she could still remember when he was never aloud to sleep and how tense he seemed. After a moment she noticed that she was somewhat staring so she decided to get up and start getting ready. As soon as her back left the mattress, her limbs started to ache and a burning sensation sprang up her right arm. _'Injuries… Duh,' _she scolded herself for forgetting to be careful. Her hand touched the bandages but she flinched at light contact. Two minutes later she flung her legs over the bed with her back facing Gaara. He was awake now, watching her check her wrappings. Once the cringe was seen his eyes narrowed, mostly because he felt like it was his fault. Yumiko felt eyes boring into her back so she tilted her head back to see him.

"**Good morning Kazekage-sama," **she smiled.

He nodded and gave a somewhat sad smile that caused Yumiko to sigh. Did she do something wrong? Probably. It was her first day as his bodyguard and she already made him upset for an unknown reason. Before she could go into deep thought on the subject, Yumiko went to take a shower and rewrap her injuries. Gaara went to get ready as she did not looking at her directly. Once she was finished Yumiko went to open the blinds and once she did she smiled at the rising sun. The village looked quiet aside from the few people that started to set up small stands to sell trinkets. Many might think that the yellow dunes that flow over the desert would become a dull sight but it was like the ocean in golden colors. Gaara's bathroom door opened and he stood in his pants topless. Yumiko's eyes turned toward the sound of the door gently hitting the wall. The blood rushed to her cheeks and the only place she could transfer her look was forward.

"**Um-You've done a-a wonderful job as Kazekage," **she stuttered.

Gaara wasn't exactly buff, but he had a well built body. She wasn't really flustered about him being shirtless in front of her-she'd seen that before. She _had_ lived in the same room as him for five years, but the fact that his chest was still wet and the sun made him glisten was what sent her over the edge. He nodded to her compliment and searched around the room for a shirt.

"**What is today's date?" **Yumiko asked toying with a string on the curtains.

"**October fifth. Why do you ask?" **he asked, still looking for a shirt.

It seemed that all of his shirts weren't where they were supposed to be. But something in Yumiko's mind clicked. The fifth… of October?

"**Did you know that it's been fifteen years since we met?" **she asked smiling down at children who were running to the academy.

He froze, still shirtless. (Hehe XP) Had it really been that long? That means it's been eight years since they were reunited right? He was different back then…

"**I remember when I met your brother, before the Chunin exams. I kicked his ass," **she chuckled.

"**I know, I watched it…. I didn't even remember you," **he sighed.

He didn't even remember her until she practically told him. That scar, it was still there and so was his. She didn't hide it anymore, and that made him feel happy because he was the one who gave it to her. Sure, she did ask him to but he still did it. She was silent for a while, her gaze still plastered to the now bustling streets.

"**I still remember the written portion, 'Sorry Ibiki. But, you are kind of scary.'" **He chuckled.

"**Yes and when you were in the hospital I was yelling at the doctors to get a damn backbone."**

Her giggle echoed in the room as Gaara _still_ couldn't find a shirt. ( **:3** ) He grinned from ear to ear as he remembered that day. He had asked her what would happen if he didn't want to leave and she said something about Naruto. Did she still think that? That it was his friendship that made him wish to stay?

"**It was you," **he stated, stalling his search for a moment.

She had to look at him for that since she wasn't exactly sure what it meant. What was her? Oh, how she wished she hadn't because now she didn't want to look away.

"**What are you talking about?" **she asked with her face contorted with confusion.

"**You were the reason I wanted to stay back then."**

She smiled and turned back to the village to remember. It was such a different time then, most of it wasn't good but it was sure different. After the exams he was a different person. But he was a different person during them too. He would come to her room after dark and sometimes they would talk, other times they would sit in silence and then sometimes she would sleep and he sat in the corner watching. That scared her a little bit but she knew he wouldn't kill her… well most of the time she was just praying it wouldn't happen. Shukaku was unpredictable, insane, and relentless. But it was more so when he was younger, since he had no clue how to control it. Yumiko was always his friend, and now look at them. Two _extremely _close friends in the same room, facing God knows what outside those walls. The young medic-now bodyguard-sighed and began to walk into Gaara's bathroom and checked herself in the mirror. It was the same girl as before, but why did she feel so different? She glanced back at the Kazekage, watching him rummage through pants and socks. His eyes were focused in a glare, but it was really cute in her opinion. And the smirk, God's the smirk always made her blush…

"**Where are my shirts?" **Gaara asked aloud, slightly annoyed.

She grinned and started toward the door ready to start the new day. The red-head was still sifting through clothes growling from irritation. Yumiko giggled while she grabbed her jacket off the coat rack and put it on.

"**Try the top right hand drawer, dear."**

Did she really just call him that? She did didn't she?… 'Dear' that just seemed so… so… well Yumiko didn't really know how to explain it. Gaara didn't seem so bothered by it; his smirk was replaced with a smile if that counted for anything. Deciding to brush it off while keeping her flush down, Yumiko flipped her hair out that was trapped in her jacket. Sure enough Gaara found a shirt, right where she said. He slipped it on and mused his messy hair once more feeling his scare and wondering if Yumiko's scar felt the same way. His friend was standing by the door waiting while he grabbed his white robes. Shorty after, he joined her and saw that her professional façade had returned. A white and blue hat was in her small delicate hands and a small smile was kept hidden behind long brunette hair.

"**Are you ready Kazekage-sama?" **she asked raising his hat higher to place it on his head.

He watched her small frame reach up and smiled softly. She was so innocent and small and he was bigger than her in height and in build. She was his small angel. Seconds before the hat touched his head, he grabbed her hands and placed the hat atop of hers. She let out a confused noise and smiled brightly. The door was open and both headed to Gaara's office. It was only seven and they already knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Eleven o'clock had come around and Yumiko was still wearing his hat. At the moment she was searching his shelves for something to read while her friend finished up some paperwork. Of course her favorite book had to be on the top shelf. She reached up and barley skimmed the spine with her fingertips. The bandaged arm was stinging and Yumiko had to bite her lip to keep from whimpering. Gaara had looked up and watched her struggle for a moment until he finally saw that she wasn't going to reach. His sand swirled around her lower half and lifted her off of the ground. Her gasp of surprise made him grin as he returned to his task.

"**I thought that you didn't carry your sand around anymore," **she stated skimming through the pages of the newly attained book.

"**I leave it here in case of emergencies."**

When was the last emergency in Suna? Oh, that's right. When he was captured! Did he think it would happen again? The Akatsuki has been gone for years, or was it for her sake? Damn, here she goes again. The thought of him not believing she can kick ass and take names for herself. Sand was still swirling and Gaara's scribbles were drowned out because of it. While Yumiko was turning to page thirteen there was a loud slam and then she felt the book being pulled from her hands. Kiyohiko was kneeling before her and holding her hands close to his face. Her eyes were about the size of dinner plates and Gaara had sprung up from his chair and slammed his hands on the desk.

"**You are Yumiko?" **Kiyohiko asked.

"**Um… yes."**

"**May I ask why the hell you came into my office unannounced?" **Gaara asked calmly, walking around his desk.

"**Father wished for us to stay here and get the chance to know Yumiko-chan better," **he stated rising from his position.

This was all quite sickening at the moment. In Yumiko's opinion he was trying too hard. And well, Gaara was mad about two things; someone coming in his office that he didn't like _and_ someone trying to flirt with his best friend. The sand was tugging Yumiko towards its master and she was more than happy to follow it.

"**Well I'm very busy at the moment… Maybe later?"**

His frown said it all. A prince wouldn't take a 'no' for an answer so she knew that what she said next would be critical.

"**I'll be free at four. Would you join me for dinner?"**

I think that we should all give Temari a round of applause because she came bursting through the door and started screaming. The prince had jumped out of his skin before he could answer just like she planned. Yeah she was eavesdropping and it felt freaking awesome to ruin that mans day!

"**Yumiko! This evening, you, me and the girls are going shopping!" **she stated.

"**Um… the girls?"**

Temari didn't have that many friends in Suna because she was always on missions. And Yumiko talked to others but never really had any close relationships with them. So that could only mean…

"**Yumiko-chan!" **Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata screamed.

All four came in behind Temari and were jumping up and down hugging their friend. Gaara was speaking with Kiyohiko, saying that if he ever embarrassed his friend like that again, he would never make it to twenty three years of age. Her friends were the same happy people they once were but the looked different. Sakura had grown taller and kept her hair short, wearing a dark red shirt with fishnet underneath and light tan shorts. Ino had the same shade of purple throughout her outfit. Purple tank top and a similar skirt with fishnet gloves. Tenten with her normal traditional attire. And Hinata's dark blue dress with maroon flowers up the sides. _'Look like women, act like school girls.' _She laughed to herself.

"**It looks like I'll be busy this afternoon," **Yumiko smiled inwardly.

Gaara would let her go for the evening and escort the prince back to his room personally. His brother Akihiko was out for the evening and would probably see the group of girls. He hoped that he wasn't as forward as his idiot sibling. He would just have to hope. But in the meantime Temari had dragged her friends into shops and going over a list for the wedding. Apparently Shikamaru's plan was to have a wedding in Suna and then back in Konoha. All the guys were there too and that made Yumiko jumpy. She couldn't wait to see them all again, especially since everyone was dating someone. Tenten and Neji, Hinata and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, Ino and Choji. Even Lee, Shino, and Kiba had girlfriends, but all of their dates were going to be late because of missions they had to complete. As Yumiko was looking at color schemes with her friends, she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her.

"**Yumiko was it?" **a male asked from behind.

She turned to see the other young prince Akihiko. Just by first glance he was a lot more timid and nervous than his brother. At the same time though he was secure looking, a very good contrast. She nodded and listened to the small giggles coming from her friends. A blush rose to his face after that and the young woman felt sorry for him. Now it seemed like her friends were being complete asses.

"**Can I help you with anything Akihiko-sama?"**

"**Please, drop the formalities," **he smiled reaching out his hand to shake her own.

She took it and was surprised by how gentle it was. His brother's was overly caring and it just seemed fake and she knew that the only reason he did that was because he needed to marry to get the kingdom. The thought made her sick, being married to the most powerful person in the country and having people do everything they ask… wasn't that like Gaara? He wasn't power hungry but he was in control, and the village loved him. So were they really _that_ different? Yes of course they were. Gaara's demon tortured him for years and she could still see the regret in his eyes. The regret for killing innocent people even made her eyes sting with tears. But now a young nervous looking man was standing before her like a nerd about to ask a cheerleader to the prom. His short spiked dirty blonde hair and blue eyes seemed cliché in this moment and because of that she rolled her eyes.

"**I heard about my brother's outburst today and I would like to apologize."**

"**Ah, well it's an honor for someone as power crazed as a foreign prince," **sarcasm laced every word as she started to turn her back towards him.

"**Please, know that all because someone says their blood is better than others does not mean it is true."**

He grabbed her wrist firmly and twirled her to look at him again. Akihiko gave her a look that almost made her afraid and for some screwed up reason… she liked it. Not too many people gave her a true view of their feelings like that. Gaara hardly spoke so it was hard to understand what he felt. But this was unexpected. Yumiko wanted to speak but it all came out in incomprehensible pieces. The prince grinned and lifted her hand to kiss it.

"**Would you like to see me again? Say tomorrow at breakfast, seven o'clock?"**

The young woman nodded and watched as the charmer left the shop. The intense giggling of friends had stopped and they were crowded around her.

"**It seems like someone's got a date with a ~hottie~!" **Ino sang.

"**What? I do?" **Yumiko asked still unable to comprehend what just happened.

"**Well Gaara's falling behind it seems," **Sakura's voice boomed from behind them all.

"_**Oh my god I'm practically cheating!" **_the young medic thought aloud.

"**No you're not. Remember you told me that it was strictly professional. Besides my brother hasn't made a move or so I've been told."**

Temari's rambling seemed to strike a chord in her jumbled brain. He wouldn't mind since he was now showing no interest in her so it would be fine… right? Why was she second guessing herself if all the information she needed was right in front of her? That's it she was going to do it!

"**So what does one do on 'dates'?"**

All five girls seemed to have exploded from surprise. Yeah, she seriously didn't know and it was going to be the death of her. Hands grabbed her and tugged her out of the store and advise was loudly shouted in her ears. Thank god Gaara had decided to come and look for them. He stopped a few feet from the group and called Yumiko's name and she perked up at the mere sound.

"**Hai Kazekage-sama?"**

"**I'm here to take you home, let's go," **he demanded.

The truth was, Gaara had been watching his small baffled medic-nin saying yes to something. Now was the perfect time to find out what that something was. She rushed over to his side and the two calmly walked to the Kazekage mansion. It was a short walk but that short walked crumbled the wall between them if only a little.

"**What was it that you agreed to back there, in the last shop?" **the red-head asked through the silence.

"**Hm? Oh it was nothing. I just have a date tomorrow that's all," **she grinned.

"**With Akihiko? You have a date with him? Why are you so happy about that?"**

"**Well after a few words with him it seems that I was wrong to assume that it would be hell spending time with one of them."**

"**I don't like the idea. You don't even know very much about him, neither do I," **Gaara stated trying to find every excuse there was to keep her from seeing him tomorrow.

"**Then it's a perfect time to find out something isn't it?"**

They were now standing on the steps to the Sand Siblings home and she was meeting his gaze with her own, one brow raised as if knowing something. A smirk was also set on her face that made him return one. He'd never seen this side of her before, confident and exceptionally witty for the moment. Their faces were inches apart and Gaara's hand was moving to find hers. Yumiko saw this and decided to humor him a little. A sly smile couldn't help but make it's way up as her lips slowly grew closer to him. His eyes closed and Yumiko's hand slid up his cheek. Her breath mingled with his and _finally_ her other hand found the door knob. The soft click of the door unlatching rang.

"**Well, I'm exhausted Kazekage-sama. You should get some sleep too," **she stated patting his cheek and pulling away from him quickly.

The sly woman winked as she ascended the stairs and Gaara's smirk was evident. His eyes were still closed and he felt… in a way used? He wasn't quite sure why but he liked that feeling just now. Yumiko was toying with him. _'This is new,' _he chuckled inwardly. He went up to their shared room to see Yumiko's bathroom door shut. She had to have practice because she seemed to fluster him easily today. There is no way he could let her go now, and he was wondering if she knew that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

So it's now six thirty and Yumiko was up pacing around her shared bedroom. Gaara had just started to wake up and noticed her uncomfortable state. She had been like that for fifteen minutes. Let's face it; if you haven't been on a date you're going to be nervous. And for the young medic the word nervous was an understatement. The Kazekage stretched his arms and lifted himself off the bed. Ishiko was watching her partner, her head turning back and forth to follow Yumiko's moving body. For a moment Gaara mimicked the canine with a raised brow. He hadn't seen her pace like this in years so it must be a serious thing. But when he looked at it, it didn't sound that difficult. Go with a friend to eat breakfast, as simple as that. Unless they were more than friends… but that sounded unreal because they just met yesterday.

"**Stop moving."**

Yumiko jumped at the sound and whirled to see Gaara heading toward the bathroom. She glared for a moment but then glanced at the clock. She only had fifteen minutes left until he came by. _'How could I let this happen anyway?' _Simple, her clouded mind wasn't paying the least bit of attention and she agreed with anything that was sent her way unconsciously. Damn she felt ditzy! Temari had told her to be calm somewhere in the screaming rampage that happened the other night. But the more the teen thought about it, the more difficult it became. Ishiko whined and nudged her hand; she had been paralyzed in her own thoughts. Gaara walked back out five minutes before seven, dressed and ready to start his paperwork full day. His friend had taken a seat on the window ceil and was impatiently tapping her finger against the glass.

"**Are you alright?"**

"**Do I look alright to you? Honestly what the hell am I supposed to do? I haven't made any kind of flirtatious actions or anything like that in all of my life!" **Yumiko screamed while jumping from her seat.

As soon as she did, a knock was heard from the other side of the door. Yumiko gasped and clenched her hands. This was it, the end of the world in her mind. The walk from the window to the door seemed to drag on forever until she felt the cool handle in her grasp. Rest assured our Kazekage wasn't so down to earth either. Gods right now that door seemed like the passageway to hell in both their eyes. Akihiko was standing on the other side of that piece of wood. He wasn't really sure what was happening because it took about two minutes before the door finally opened. Yumiko stood with her hands folded and dressed in her casual attire. A pair of red shorts and a gray short-sleeved top - but she still had the boots. The prince didn't look so… royal this time. He actually seemed like a normal pedestrian today with a black pair of pants, a dark red shirt with a fishnet sleeve on his right arm and wrappings on his left.

"**I'm sorry I'm late Kyoto-san," **he grinned extending a hand.

She extended hers and as they shook hands she laughed nervously, glancing at the clock behind her.

"**But Akihiko-sama, you said you would come by at seven and it's only three minutes past. That was my fault and I should apologize," **she began to ramble until our favorite red-head cleared his throat.

It was like introducing a boyfriend to your father… nerve-racking. He stepped forward eyeing the prince while Yumiko was holding her breath causing her face to turn bright pink and then red. The prince incognito noticed and his hand started to rise to her forehead.

"**Kyoto-san, are you feeling well?"**

Sand swirled up and caught his hand and Gaara was glaring daggers at his like he had done his brother just the day before. In his opinion he was just as pushy as Kiyohiko. Yumiko released her breath and blushed making it seem like she hadn't let it go at all. Since she hadn't said anything for a while Gaara decided to ask her the same question. She was pulled into the room close enough to still see the confused and troubled man waiting to take her to breakfast but_ just_ far enough so he wouldn't be able to hear.

"**Are you positive you want to go out today?" **he whispered.

She nodded and gave a quiet 'un' but the young woman was trembling.

"**Do you want me to come with you?" **Gaara asked.

That set something off. What was she ten! She could picture it now, her best friend sitting in between her and a prince on a date. It wouldn't be much of a date now would it? She pulled the lamest excuse she could and tried to make them pass her lips with ease.

"**N-no. You know perfectly well that you have work to do. I'm fine, I'll be back around eight, eight thirty at the most," **she swept past him with a small peck on the cheek.

He watched them walk down the hall and then left moments later to start his normal paper filled day. It was amazing how many paper cuts he had received on his first week becoming Kage. But now wasn't the time to think about that, he had two meetings and his brother would be his temporary guard for the morning. Temari had been busy planning her two weddings and Shikamaru was perfectly happy with being left out of the preparations. Which reminded him, there was going to have to be a party the day before the wedding he had to go to. Thank God that was about a month away. Gaara was in his office now, tapping a pen rapidly on a small stack of papers. Kankuro would be in any second now, so he was preparing himself. His brother came through the door making it slam against the wall behind it. The goofy grin on his face said everything; a fun day of annoying Gaara for him, and one hell of a bad day for the Kazekage. He was starting to wonder why he hired him for the temporary job in the first place. Now he had to give him something to do… What could he possibly ask from his brother?

"**Kankuro, I need you to run an errand for me."**

Yumiko and Akihiko were already at the café and seated when she saw a flash of black outside. But before she could get a better look, their waiter had come over and blocked her view to the outside. She mumbled under her breath but politely ordered a muffin while extending her neck as far as it could go. That damn black flash wouldn't stop moving through the crowd.

"**Are you looking for someone?" **the prince asked from across the table.

But before she could stutter out an answer, a certain brother had taken a seat close beside her. Kiyohiko (Thought it was Kanky didn't cha?) had seen them in the window and apparently hadn't given up on Yumiko as much as she wanted him to.

"**Oh great, Kiyohiko-sama is here," **she sarcastically stated tracing the rim of her half full glass with her finger.

"**I had a feeling you would miss me since yesterday," **he beamed.

Akihiko hadn't said anything for a moment but made a comment on how Yumiko didn't seem to like her personal space being evaded and practically punched him out of the chair onto the floor. She couldn't help but giggle at that. Meanwhile, Kankuro was bounding through crowds of people trying to find his favorite doctor for his brother. He was trying to remember exactly what Gaara asked him to do…

_Flashback_

"_Kankuro, I need you to run an errand for me."_

_The puppet master had stopped grinning and quirked a brow at his request. Wasn't he his bodyguard for an hour or two? Leaving his side to do a small job meant that he wasn't doing his job. He wasn't a maid… but Gaara could still kick his ass easily so he decided that it would be best not to argue at this point._

"_Sure. What do you need?" he asked; the toothy smile returning._

"_Yumiko didn't seem well this morning, I want you to bring her back here so that I can keep an eye on her."_

'_Sure you want to keep an eye on her… but where exactly is you sight going to be?' The pervert snickered to himself. Really, he had given him "The Talk" when they were younger but did it really take him this long to see that Yumiko was being pursued? He simply nodded and ran out of the room, the sooner he found her the more time she would be around his younger brother._

_End Flashback_

So right now, every café and restaurant he looked in showed no signs of the woman. But when he did see her he almost continued on. Yumiko wasn't one to attract many men-not that they didn't find her attractive-she simply told people whether or not she wanted company. Which when she was outside the Kazekage office was practically no one. But what Kankuro sees is his favorite practically-little-sister looking uncomfortable between two men. Well more so near one than the other. Yeah, our male sand sibling knew them and he didn't like the odds one bit. One girl, two men after her, and one stupid Kazekage not knowing what to do with his emotions.

"**Hey Yumiko!" **the black clothed man smiled and waltzed over to the table.

She inwardly sighed when the kitty came. Who knew that a man in makeup could be so helpful? Grinning she jumped from her seat to hug him and quickly sat back down when she felt Kiyohiko staring at her ass. Damn her for wearing shorts today. Kankuro stated that he had important business to discuss with her and would only take her away for a moment. They went near the restroom doors and waited to see if the two brothers were watching. The two did for about a minute before Kanky sent them a glare over his shoulder.

"**Gaara wants you!-Back in his office," **he all but screamed.

"**I haven't even eaten yet, and I know he's just worried. It was fine before Akihiko's brother showed. Do you think you could… you know?" **she implied making shoo motions with her hands.

"**Anything for my favorite sister-in-law!" **he grinned shooting her a thumbs-up.

Before she could even finish rolling her eyes he was gone and shoving prince Kiyohiko out the door before him. A satisfied smirk settled on her face as Yumiko took her seat once again. A similar expression was plastered on her companions face. He reached over to take a drink of water and chuckled a little once he heard screams outside, most likely from his brother since they said "What the hell! Do you know who I am!"

"**That was interesting," **Yumiko giggled to herself.

Ishiko had been by Gaara since her master left. The large dog was settled in between the desk and his chair. A long white fluffy tail brushed against his white Kazekage robes making him reach down to swipe his hand over her head and scratch her ear. He had been signing papers all day; in fact he had become so accustomed to it that he didn't even need to look at the parchment. Just flip and scribble, flip and scribble. It was taking his brother far too long to retrieve her. This was just far too boring; at least when Yumiko was here he could talk for a minute or two. Then he would go to a meeting and she would sit on the far side of the table rolling her eyes at the elders and huffing from pure unhappiness. His usual hawk like stare would be on her over half the time and it amused him how she didn't even flinch once she made eye contact. In fact she held it until one of the elders asked for Gaara's opinion and she would muffle her giggle with her hand when he asked them to repeat the question. In a way it was almost like a game… a pretty interesting game to keep the emotion-troubled Kazekage intrigued.

"**Well I had no clue that I did that to you. But I'm not very sorry on what I did to your brother," **he heard her laugh through the door.

She was there, he knew it. And so was the prince, Gods did he ever leave? Ever since yesterday the young man's appearance miffed the red-head far too much to be normal. It sounded like they were still talking, prolonging the moment that they had together and that made Gaara press his ear to the door. _'If Kankuro sees me he'll never let me live it down,' _he warned himself.

"**But I can't believe you don't remember that song my mother taught us!" **he laughed and started to sing a few words from said song.

What was this! Talking about memories? Gaara had never talked about them since his weren't extremely pleasant. And he had read all about hers… well except the princess part but still it was all in books he had read for his work. There were no memories in the first place. Not any good ones from when we were younger. He heard that laugh again.

"**Are you trying to seduce me via serenade?" **she asked and he could practically see her flirty gaze.

"**And if I said yes?"**

"**I would say it's working."**

They were speaking in a whisper now. And that meant they were too close for Gaara's comfort. _'Don't just stand there!' _he screamed to himself. He pushed the door open and glared at the two, who were blushing and now avoiding each other's gaze. Which could only mean something personal was about to happen between the two.

"**K-Kazekage-sama! I-I'm sorry I'm late. We w-were um… Catching up on old times," **Yumiko stammered.

Gaara grabbed her around her waist and tugged Yumiko inside, muttering something along the lines of "thank you for brining her back safely" to Akihiko. He talked so low and quick that the prince had to guess what half the words sounded like. But inside the now slammed shut door, Yumiko was blushing madly with her hands folded in front of her. Gaara came up to her and tried to make eye contact which was difficult since she couldn't bear to look at him in the eye. What was she doing? She had almost kissed Akihiko within two feet of her friend! Best friend no less! A friend that she didn't even have a clue what was happening between! _'Shit this is so damn annoying!'_ After some serious consideration, she met his light green orbs and held her ground.

"**Kankuro came by today and said you needed to see me-here in your office," **she added remembering Kankuro's outburst in the café.

"**I didn't think that you were feeling well this morning so I thought you should stay around someone who could take care of you."**

"**Oh? And Akihiko-sama didn't have the ability to take care of me?"**

"**No," **he answered quickly.

She decided to drop it there. Once he said no he meant it and wouldn't talk about the situation any longer. But the entire evening, she just couldn't let it go. Books slammed themselves on the shelf as she thought about her love life. Who was he to tell her what to do? He didn't have a say. This was her life so why the hell is she listening to him about this? Ishiko nuzzled her leg trying to calm her down. This continued all day until about half an hour before they left for the day.

"**Yumiko!" **a group cheered as they punched the door open.

Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, and Lee were all standing in the hallway. Well except Naruto who came in to tackle her to the ground. Kiba joined in along with Akamaru, who was licking her face by the time Neji and Shika pulled them off. She giggled and hugged everyone, but when she came to Shino and Neji, there was hesitation. Let's face it we all know that they're not the most huggable people. So she extended her hand and was just happy that they took it. But _then_ when she least expected she was pulled into a bone crushing embrace. She giggled and did something she had always wanted to do… Ruffle Neji's hair! Yeah I know it sounds stupid but COME ON! He pulled away and that's when the talking started.

"**So, Shikamaru, the laziest person I have ever met, I have one word to say to you…" **Yumiko dragged placing a hand on her hip to look more serious.

"**Whipped" **_AND_ that's when Temari stepped in with some terrible news in our point of view.

"**Yumiko-chan! You're moving!"**

(wtf… O.o)

"**W-what!" **the young woman and Kazekage screamed, but then blushed at their shared reaction.

"**I thought that it would be best to move you closer to prince Akihiko, since you guys showed so much promise," **she winked leaving the two only shocked people in the room speechless.

Gaara didn't allow this! The hell is going on in this village! Yumiko just stood there mouth hanging open and eyes wide. The Hokage grinned and flung an arm around her stating that he and the others helped move everything out of the shared room and into the bigger one a few floors down. Temari had even bought some more furniture for her… how thoughtful right? (*anime stress mark*) No one in the room had even noticed the fumes generating from Gaara's skull at the time of excitement… except Temari. Who in their right minds would do such a thing to her without talking to him first! Now she had full access to those two idiots! Unless…

"**Then I will take her to her new room. It's late, she will see all of you tomorrow," **the red-head stated, rising from his seat and heading out the door.

A few people got the message, while Naruto, Choji, Lee, and Kiba stood like dummies in the sand colored office. Yumiko just wanted to get this over with. So once they got to the dreaded room, she slammed the door against the adjacent wall. As soon as her foot stepped over the threshold two smiling faces were coming out of both next door rooms. But they seemed to stop in their tracks as Gaara sent them glares and followed her in. He could hear her breath hitch when she saw it. The ceiling was high, like every other guest room in the building, and dark colored silk fabric hung to the floor in different places. A large bookcase filled with Yumiko's favorite pieces of literature was surrounded by these pieces of silk and just across from it was a dark blue chaise longue, and several comfortable fluffy chairs. One chair was placed in front of a fireplace with a small table next to it, and a desk was just ten feet away. A giant four poster bed was against the wall with dark red and gold blankets and trim. A folding screen was set near the window, probably to keep out unwanted light. A giant mirror hung against the wall with a dragon circling the outside. Tall candle sticks were placed here and there giving off light that lit up Yumiko's eyes… yeah Gaara was paying close attention. After seeing the marble bathroom Yumiko came out with a smirk on her lips and closed eyes as if thinking of something.

"**It looks like a cheesy romance novel threw up in here," **she laughed dryly.

Gaara chuckled and looked through thin sheets of fabric to see more seating areas and bookcases. This room did seem appropriate for her-not that she seemed like a crappy novel-but the calmness it gave off. She picked snatched a book and flipped through the pages with her smile widening.

"**Gaara, I want to tell you that I can't wait forever," **she sighed and went off to the fireplace.

'_Temari planned for this,' _he assumed as he went to join her.

"**Wait for what exactly?"**

"**I need to find someone who I can settle down with and I probably have to pick from two people and one I don't even like!"**

"**Well I don't think that you gave Kiyohiko-sama a fair chance-"**

"**Not him! It's Akihiko and… Never mind. If I have to explain it then there's no point," **she interrupted, now pacing like she was early this morning.

Gaara watched as Ishiko finally trotted in after her reunion with their friends. She started to rant on about something but Gaara wasn't paying much attention to that. He noticed that her nose twitched whenever she got angry and how she always tied her hair up when she turned around for the fourth time. With his eyes peering into her like a hawk she finally looked up.

"**Are you even listening?"**

He hadn't noticed but our favorite Kazekage had taken s few steps toward her and was now only inches away.

"**No, not really," **he said almost in a daze.

"**I was saying how you never seem to know w-hmph-"**

She was cut off with a pair of lips on hers. That was unexpected! But she welcomed it all the same. Her eyes fluttered closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck and through his hair. Gaara's arms circled her waist for the first time and he didn't want to let go. This was all new to him. Even after five years Yumiko never pushed him to do this but she looked so adorable when she was pissed off. They pulled away and Yumiko's eyes were glazed over and only snapped back to life by his voice.

"**What don't I know?"**

"**Hm? Oh nothing, you know everything."**

He chuckled and kissed her cheek on more time before saying he would be back the next morning and to lock her door. Yumiko backed up against the wall still a little shaken by the action… Who knew that the Kazekage would to THAT?


	4. Chapter 4

_***WARNING!***_** This has some sexual references! This is NOT a lemon! And if you wanna read one, I suggest going somewhere else because I'm just not gonna write one! **_***END WARNING!***_

**Chapter Four**

There he was, standing in front of Yumiko's door the next morning. Gaara was actually early about half an hour early to be exact. Thanks to Temari he was more anxious to see her in the morning. He didn't want to seem like a creeper or anything so he knocked on the door instead of trying to stare through it.

"**Come in Kazekage-sama. I'll be ready in a second," **he heard from the other side.

He blushed then as he opened the door. Did she know he was there? Probably, she was a good ninja so he started scolding himself for thinking otherwise. Just like always, her bed was made and the windows were open. The door to the bathroom was ajar and steam was coming out. Yumiko came out a minute later with her hair pinned back and her normal attire. She was unraveling the bandages from her arm when she greeted him. He nodded and continued to wonder around her new apartment. She had already started reading her favorites. _Don Quixote_, _War and Peace_, _Crime and Punishment_, and _Dracula_ were already sprawled across the couch as if she had contemplated about which one she would read first.

"**I picked **_**Dracula**_** if that's what you were wondering," **she chuckled while sitting on the bed to untie the leg bandage with Ishiko stretching out beside her.

He turned around and smiled, she loved that book. Almost as much as all the others she had in her collection. But during her spare time-which was almost never-Yumiko was found skimming through boring medical pamphlets in the hospital. Gods she was so happy to be Gaara's body guard at the moment. She had access to everything, not that she didn't before but at least now she had time to do whatever she wanted.

"**How was your first night in your new library?" **the Kazekage asked while placing the other books back on the shelf.

"**Well… It was alright. I couldn't sleep very well so Akihiko-kun came over to talk more."**

He cringed at that name. It was like twisting a knife in his back. Did he ever stay away from her? After receiving a muffled "hmm" for an answer, the young medicraised a brow. _'Great… time to explain…'_

"**I was friends with Akihiko… when I was little."**

"**Really? I wouldn't have guessed," **he snapped.

Like all of us women, Yumiko didn't like that tone. Retaliation was in order.

"**What is **_**that**_** supposed to mean?" **she asked standing from the bed and wincing from the sudden action.

Her leg was still sore; all because the bandages were gone didn't mean she could do eight back flips and land with ease. Gaara turned to see her stand and instantly forgot his argument. Damn her for looking so pitiful when she winced.

"**Both of you are… **_**very **_**friendly in m opinion. Are you alright?"**

She just stared wide-eyed for a moment. There was something in his voice other than worry. And for our smart character it wasn't hard to know what it was.

"**Why Kazekage-sama, do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice?" **she asked, eyes softening.

His jaw clenched and he let out an appalled noise, trying to show as if he had no idea what she was talking about. But she saw through it and giggled. _'This is new…' _Yumiko said to herself. She took a few steps closer and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"**Kazekage-sama, Akihiko and I knew each other while I was training. We were friends for a few weeks," **she grinned, hoping to bring Gaara out of this unseen emotion.

He nodded and glanced at the large hanging clock on the wall behind them. It was already chiming with the hour hand on the seven. He grimaced at the noise, not ready to leave and head to his boring office, filled with paperwork. Plus this talk with his… friend… best friend… girl friend…? _'Well she's definitely not the last one,' _the Kazekage sighed inwardly. But the point was he didn't want to end this conversation they were having. His undetermined female friend noticed his unhappiness and rubbed her palm on his cheek turning him towards her. Now they were close… very close. About as close as the night that she decided teasing the red-head was fun. Gaara's emotionless façade was up, but the flush that worked its way up betrayed him.

"**Yumiko-san! I thought that I would walk you to work today. I-Oh, I'm sorry I didn't think I was interrupting anything."**

Akihiko's voice… At least Kyohiko could take a hint. But this man would just not give up. Ishiko rolled over to greet the stranger with sniffs and later a growl. (HAHA! ;P) Gaara thought that the warmth of her hand would leave him so that she could turn around and greet the prince, but he would be wrong. She stayed right where she was, searching his eyes for anything wrong. At last Yumiko decided that nothing was wrong-not knowing that she caused the blush in the first place-and returned her hand to his shoulder. The red-head finally released his breath… wait? Had he been holding all this time? Wow… this woman had some effect on him; she practically made him forget the last few minutes of his life. He didn't even see her blush and quickly turn to say hello to her friend until she asked him if he was ready to leave. He set a glare to the 'friend' and pushed his way past. Grumbles were heard as answers to questions while all THREE of them walked to his office plus the fluffy canine-who was siding with Gaara about this entire prince business. But after the word "goodbye" left her lips, Yumiko was dragged inside the office with the door slamming shut in front of her. Her brows raised, but a giggle escaped her as tiny grains of sand ran up her neck.

"**Kazekage-sama, we should be working~" **she sang, taking a seat across from him.

"**We are. You're here-protecting me. And I'm here… well-scribbling my name **_**over **_**and**_** over**_**."**

She laughed again. In a way he was right… but still someone could walk in and see them joking around and then Gaara would be sent to the elders for a scolding. She REALLY hated those people; ever since Chiyo-sama died they've all been stiffs. After four meetings a day with those people, Yumiko needed a nap, which was what she did-but not on purpose. The doctor simply couldn't stay awake since nothing bad ever happened now. The number of raids had been decreasing so… yeah-you'd be bored too.

"**Kazekage-sama?" **she asked after a long silence.

'_There she goes again,' _he groaned.

"**What is it Yumiko-san?"**

"**Did you ever hate me?" **Yumiko asked, waltzing over to a window and glancing out at the village.

Where the hell did that come from? He hadn't been angry at her… so was he glaring by habit again? Or maybe it was the silence that bugged her. Now Gaara was moving to her side; his sand was continuing his work for him. (Oh yeah the power of Gaara XP) Ishiko was back to sleep next to his desk like she was used to.

"**What would ever make you think that?" **he asked in return, grabbing her cheek the same way she did in her room.

"**Before you knew me-or realized it was me. Did you hate me then?"**

He was shocked. Gaara had never thought about that since life was looking up for him. What did she want to here? Yes - that he had never hated her from the start and lie? Or tell her the truth and break her heart into little pieces? So he tried to tell the truth in the most delicate way possible.

"**I hated everyone and everything that had something or someone to love."**

"**That didn't answer my question," **she argued.

Yumiko was feeling several things; sadness, anger, anxiety, nervousness, confusion. He seemed to be avoiding her question… So did he ever think of her like that? Maybe it was wrong of her to ask. Gaara hadn't had the best of pasts and that Yumiko knew, so why did she want to force the answer out of him if it was the last thing she did? She grabbed his hand and looked away from him, unable to see what pain she had caused by that simple request. After a long pause she heard a sigh come from her red haired friend.

"**I suppose I did. But I didn't know it was you. Look where we are now," **he grinned but only caused a cheerless smile to come to her face.

"**Yeah, two friends who can't decide to stay that way or be more," **she snapped, mostly to herself.

But he heard it, so his grin faded back to his blank façade. Oh gods what had she just done? Now she felt guilty. He had just been trying to answer her question and here she was acting like an ass.

"**Gaara, I didn't mean-"**

And she was cut off by the door slamming open for about the five millionth time this week waking Ishiko in the process. This time Kankuro came bounding in with Shikamaru by his side, looking absolutely regretful.

"**Shikamaru-kun! Where have you been?" **Yumiko asked, while burying her face in his chest.

"**This guy's been in a hotel room sleeping for the past few days! He was so out of it when he came to, I tricked him into coming with me to his before-bachelor party," **Gaara's brother snickered and went to whisper something to the Kazekage.

After hearing Kankuro's request, Gaara thought he would get whiplash from shaking his head 'no' at fifty miles per hour. No good would come from that but Kanky's big mouth wouldn't keep that from blurting it out.

"**Yumiko, Gaara is invited this evening and since you are his bodyguard, you cant leave his side, **_**so**_**… Wanna come?"**

The young doctor quirked an eyebrow. She hadn't been to a party after dark before, especially a before-bachelor one. Yumiko wasn't one to party or get out much. She finished her work and went on with her business. Wasn't she supposed to do that? He took her reaction as a yes because before she knew it, Gaara was being told the time and the place. He even had the nerve to tell Yumiko to wear something sexy. He got three punches from that, one from each human in the room. Plus a tail smack from Ishiko. But soon enough, Gaara and Ishiko were back in their rooms, getting ready for probably the weirdest night of their lives.

* * *

Later that evening Yumiko was waiting on Gaara this time. Ishiko was staying with Temari for the night so she had no worries-even though she wished her friend was with her right now. She was wearing a black Mora Halter top and a pair of dark wash jeans with black Impo Tiana boots.. Her hair was in a high ponytail and her makeup was flawless – she was nervous so a few hours was well more than enough to get ready, but she made the most of it. The young woman was gazing at the door with her back against the wall to the left of it. She could hear his footsteps because her ear was pressed to the sandy wall just like the rest of her. He finally stopped scurrying around and she could see his shadow in the doors' crack. For some reason she had the urge to check herself in a mirror… again. He stepped out in a black short sleeve-that seemed tight in Yumiko's eyes-and just baggy enough jeans. _'Simple, perfect, and sexy-wait! I did NOT… who am I kidding?' _They stood their taking each other in for a moment before they both swallowed hard and walked to the bar in silence. The others were already there and Yumiko wasn't surprised that she was the only woman their that they knew.

"**Yumiko!"**

Yeah all the guys were already downing sake like no tomorrow. Even Neji! Can you believe that! But no one was drunk… yet. Since neither of our favorite duo drank liquor like fish, they went to a booth in the back. After both finally ordered a drink that wasn't alcoholic, they started talking-well more like yelling over the blasting music.

"**So how are you taking your sister getting married, Kazekage-sama? Kanky seems to be enjoying it since this is just another excuse to party," **she giggled while glancing over her shoulder to see said man fall out of a chair.

He simply shrugged touching the outside of his glass and rubbing the condensation on his fingers. But lack of response did not slow her down!

"**Have you ever thought about marriage, Kazekage-sama?"**

"**Yes," **the answer was almost instantaneous and his head jerked up to stare straight at her.

She quirked a brow. Interesting… That answer made her want to dig a little deeper.

"**Really? With who?"**

Now all the guys were standing at the bar arm in arm and singing off key. Her smile widened and when she turned back to the Kazekage, he was unusually close-enough to make her gasp. Damn him for having sexy eyes that made her turn to jelly whenever she even thought of them!

"**You would know," **he replied taking his glass off the table and lifting it to his lips.

Her stuttering for an answer caused a smirk she knew all too well.

"**By the way, since you are my bodyguard that means I'm your boss. And I say that you're off for the rest of the night," **he stated matter-of-factly.

"**Thank you Kazekage-sama. But-" **she was silenced by his voice over the music.

"**Since you're not working you can call me Gaara tonight."**

"**Alright, Gaara."**

It had been forever since she had said his name. Actually it had been five years since they had a time like this. After a few minutes of conversation and laughs at the booth, the waitress came over and set a bottle of sake before them. Both rolled their eyes when they heard it was from 'that cat-man in the black and purple'. Just like Kankuro… He sent a wink toward them and made Gaara blush while Yumiko stuck her tongue out playfully and flipped him off. But then that's when our doctor got spontaneous.

"**Why not have a drinking game? We ask each other questions and… well let's say that if we get one right we take a shot."**

"**Right? Are you planning on getting only me drunk tonight?" **he chuckled.

"**Why Gaara, do you think I know nothing of my best friend?"**

"**Something like that. Or do you think **_**I**_** know nothing?"**

"**Let's find out, shall we," **she smirked, filling up two shot glasses with liquor.

***TWO BOTTLES LATER***

Each one had half of each bottle, so yeah one container of sake per friend. Each one was a bit tipsy, and that was surprising for Gaara. But damn he looked sexy drunk-and sober. Both asked questions from favorite hobbies to how much they weigh. And every one was answered correctly. The guys had gone home, maybe-they were all pretty hammered. But when Yumiko and Gaara left they were smiling and had themselves together… kind of.

"**Well, I had an amazingly fun time," **Yumiko laughed once they were standing in front of her room.

Her face was flushed, probably from the unfaltering laughter from the last few hours. But the Kazekage's mimicked hers.

"**I had no idea that you remembered that much about me," **said red-head stated while trying to keep up his klutzy friend.

"**I could say that about you too. But I guess it's late and we have the day off tomorrow so maybe I'll go back to the hospital for a few hours. I'll be seeing you Kazekage-sama," **she smiled.

When she reached up for the knob his hand covered hers. His hand was warm and soft just like his weapon and that made her almost sigh at the contact. Just like at the bar, when she looked up he was close.

"**The night's not over yet."**

"**But Kazekage-sama, it's already twelve ten! When exactly is-hmph!"**

Again, cut off with a kiss. It was just like the last one, only this time Yumiko didn't think it would end with simply that. Both were trying their best to open the door and when they finally did they stumbled inside; slamming the door shut with their bodies-never breaking the kiss. This was going to be a long night…

* * *

**Please Read and review! Like I said in the beginning of the chap. I'M NOT GONNA WRITE A LEMON! But please review! PLEASE~PLEASE~PLEASE~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The next morning was… confusing at first. Waking up in your bed with your apartment almost in shambles and lack of clothing isn't usually a start-your-day moment. Yumiko had to take a few minutes to register the night. A face-palm was in order after she started to scream in her mind. Did they really just do _that_? That reminded her… where was the Kazekage? His clothes were gone and so was he. The doctor finally got up and dressed herself in her normal attire and rushed up several flights of stairs. The Kazekage's building had many floors but two were used for the family's personal use. And just her luck, the floors were the very top of the effin' building! So after running and running and _more_ _running_, Yumiko was there. Never bothering to knock, the medic ran into the home and raced for the kitchen on habit. He was always there on his days off for breakfast. What time was it anyway? The clock on the far side of the beige wall read about noon. So they-or maybe she-slept the day away. She didn't really know how to react to the situation. Was she supposed to yell? Cry? Smile? _'I probably should have thought of that before I came up here.'_ Gaara was sitting at the table with his back to her. He was drinking because she could see a glass in front of him. As soon as she saw the messy red-hair it was like her confusion stopped. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"**You seem tired," **Yumiko assumed from his laid back posture.

"**Did you have a rough night?" **she continued smiling at her own joke.

"**And morning," **he added chuckling.

"**I hope I didn't do anything too **_**terrible.**_**"**

Gaara turned just in time to see his brother stagger in. He held up his hand to wave and to tell them not to talk. He did come in totally smashed-alone thankfully. Temari hadn't been staying with them since Shikamaru came to town, so after Kanky got a glass of water and trudged back up the stairs Gaara and Yumiko were free to laugh. Only until Catman got to his room was when he realized what he had just seen.

"**Do you remember anything?" **Gaara asked after their laughter had died.

She shook her head and waited for him to answer is own question. He too shook his head but then stated that only some parts were blurred.

"**We were both sober… I think… Because we seemed to know what we were doing. At least you did."**

Yumiko blushed and buried her head in the crook of his neck. Did he really have to say that? What was his reaction anyway? She glanced up and spotted the grin on his features. With a cocked eyebrow she asked,

"**And why exactly did you have to say that?"**

He chuckled and turned to his partner to kiss her on the cheek.

"**It was mostly for me," **that's when he rose and started for the door with Yumiko close behind.

Ishiko was still at Temari's place so Yumiko thought that it was a good time to retrieve her. Gaara waited downstairs while the doctor ran up the steps as quickly as her legs could carry her. _'318…319…320! Finally!' _She inwardly screamed. The pounding of her fist against the door must have woken the entire floor because even Gaara heard it from outside. But oddly Temari's face wasn't the one Yumiko saw peer through the crack in the door. Kiba's head poked out with his nose crinkled as if he was smelling something. He grasped her arm and tugged Yumiko inside the dark apartment. A chair was under her in a matter of seconds and then a light flicked on, showing a room filled with the men she saw drunk at the bar last night. (Except Catman!) Amazingly, everyone looked hang-over free. The dog-boy leaned in closer and sniffed again.

"**You had sex!"**

"**W-What are you talking about?" **the female asked, trying to stay calm but her flush was betraying her.

"**So you're saying that you didn't willingly?" **Neji chimed in.

"**I'll sever that man's spine!" **the current Hokage, Naruto, screamed while making a few faces that Yumiko couldn't help but laugh at.

"**No! You don't understand!"**

"**Then tell us what happened," **Temari's future husband demanded pushing all of the other men away.

"**Well, you see… Gaara and I were walking back to our apartments and he dropped me off and-"**

"**Wait-wait-wait! So it was Gaara?" **Chouji asked, causing everyone to grin, and I mean _everyone_.

'_I didn't think Neji could make a facial expression like that…'_ Gaara had heard mostly yells and screams and that worried him, so the Kazekage rushed up the stairs and found the door that the loud voices were coming from.

"**What the hell is going on?" **he asked bursting through the door to see Yumiko surrounded by a circle of men with Ishiko huddling behind her.

Naruto quickly went up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders in a brotherly-fashion. He said something that the young doctor couldn't quite catch. But it must have pissed someone off because the Kazekage's fist collided with his face moments later. Ishiko sauntered out while Yumiko flushed a dark crimson. Gaara slammed the door as soon as they were both safely outside of the room.

"**What happened?"**

"**Well, Kiba smelled me and apparently thought that I smelled like sex," **Yumiko grumbled while walking down the hall towards the stairs.

Gaara was still wide-eyed as he followed her out into the streets. Ishiko trotted beside them in their awkward silence. Both had decided that it had been a while since they had talked-without the drinking games. So since neither had really had anything to do, they went to the only place they knew that would be private.

"**It's been forever since I've been here!" **Yumiko squealed looking over the side of the building.

Gaara simply smiled and sat down on the ledge. Yumiko mimicked his movements as did Ishiko. One could see everything from up there; houses, shops, the academy, a large tan wall surrounding the village. Both noticed a commotion happening in a nearby alley, and they couldn't help but sneak over and take a peek. Surprisingly, Akihiko was there and he had just slapped a very large, shady, malicious man. Leaning closer they could hear every single thing that was said.

"**You idiot! I told you that no one makes a move until the wedding and now you do this!" **the prince hissed.

"**But everything was clean, there were no witnesses left! It's all taken care of!" **the brute replied.

The two listening from around the corner narrowed their eyes. Was this related to the raids? Once they listened more to the conversation, both decided that the only thing that they could do was go to the elders.

"**I knew that princey boy was no good!" **Gaara pouted while they waited outside of the elder's building.

"**But he seemed so polite. Ugh! I feel so stupid now!" **Yumiko groaned.

Her back slid down against the light tan wall. The plush green carpet cushioned her landing while Gaara joined her.

"**You do realize that everyone was tricked, not just you right?" **he chuckled at her child-like actions.

Ishiko licked her cheek and nudged her toward the red-head. The dog pushed her a little too hard and she collided with the Kazekage, sending them both to the floor. Just then the door opened, showing a flustered couple on the ground.

'**Um… Good evening," **Yumiko smiled, trying to hide her discomfort with the glares they were receiving from the old shriveled people.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

"**And that's why we need to act now!" **Yumiko screamed.

She was gasping for breathe the next moment because she had just told what happened to her in the last few days in one giant sentence. Gaara sat back holding back a few chuckles while Ishiko looked like she had the most idiotic owner in the world. Then it snapped into Yumiko's mind. She didn't tell _everything_… did she? By the way the elderly were looking at her, she probably didn't. _Maybe._ And as soon as Yumiko thought that nothing else could go wrong, it did. Akihiko came in with a smile on his face calling out her name. There was a dust trail from where she sped off so fast towards the Kazekage. Ishiko was growling, preparing to jump on him if needed. What did the elders do you ask?

"**Welcome Akihiko-sama!"**

'_Oh. My. God! What the hell was that?' _Yumiko inwardly screamed while joining her beast in an attacking position. Gaara held her back, taking in the situation. Of course they wouldn't believe them with such little evidence. But he was the Kazekage! Didn't that mean anything? So what he was treated like a monster that everyone shunned and they suddenly need him overnight? How messed up was that?

"**I would like Yumiko-chan to come with me for a moment," **Akihiko stated with a smile on his face-fake if you asked her.

But as to not raise his suspicion she exited the room with him. The glances over her shoulder practically screamed 'What if he kills me?' Ishiko stayed behind, much to her disliking, because the prince had asked if it was just the two of them. Once the door shut Gaara turned towards the elders with his normal blank façade.

"**Do you mind telling me what the hell just happened?" **his voice rose to a scream about half way.

"**It's not that we don't believe you, it's just that… well what if he decides to become violent?"**

'_So? I could kill him,' _he thought to himself while walking down the hall. Ishiko trotted beside him with a gloomy look. He was the same and it seemed to worsen once a certain Hokage and group of men ran into him

"**Naruto, I'm a little busy at the moment," **the Kazekage said whilst brushing himself off.

"**But Yumiko needs help!"**

"**It's true, Akihiko forced her outside and down the street. But we wanted to get all of the facts before assuming for the worst," **Shino stated fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

The red-head wasted no time brushing through the crowd and searching left and right for the two. Ishiko was helping, but in the crowded city the scents were difficult to follow.

'_Damn it! Where the hell did they go?'_

**Finally got the chapter up! God that took **_**way**_** too long. But anyway thanks for all those who read and review if I could I'd give you a cookie. THANK YOU! ****R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

'_Shit this is all my fault,' _Yumiko scolded herself as a light filtered through the dark room. The last this the young doctor remembered was walking with Akihiko and then she was being shoved into a door. That's when she felt a hard object smash into her head then… blackout. Prince-y boy was circling her like the buzzard he was. A chuckle came from the corner of the black room; for some damn reason the nose reminded Yumiko of someone, but she couldn't track it down. She shivered as a hand rested on her shoulder and then whispers in her ear that she would never make it out alive to tell anyone about them. _'Who the hell is 'them'?'_ Surprise ~ surprise! None other than assumed idiot prince-y boy pop out of the shadows with a grin even more frightening than his brother's. Now is the perfect time to remember _any_ interrogation techniques.

"**Kyohiko… and I thought that you were the stupid one," **she chuckled; glad to see that she struck a nerve.

"**But who's the one tied to the chair?" **he countered.

"**Ah, but if you would have played fair, **_**you'd **_**be the one trapped."**

"**But my kind don't play fair."**

"**And what kind is that? Pretty boy? Pansy? **_**Murderer**_**?"** she must have pissed him off at the last name because he smacked her right there.

Sure it hurt like a bitch, but was funny as hell. About now would be where Gaara would come in, but nothing happened. Of course not, if these two were behind all of the raids they were certainly better than she thought they were. Brothers sharing a business-no matter how illegal it is-have got to get on each others nerves sometime. And she only had one shot on getting out of this mess. She congratulated herself once her fingertips grasped a kunai under her shirt. _'Now to get them to argue…'_

"**I've got to ask, who's the leader in all of this?" **Yumiko asked while shifting her hand back and forth to cut the rope.

"**I am," **they said in unison.

Yumiko quirked a brow and muttered something about how only _one_ should be the mastermind. And that's when a fight broke out. At first it started with a few simple words-though not pleasant ones-and then fists started to fly. Well more like hands since they were both simply slapping each other. _'Gods I was kidnapped by a pair of sissies.'_ After a moment of yelling, something snapped in Yumiko's direction and she stood up rubbing her wrists after dropping the knife. Kyohiko punched his brother this time, creaming that he should have tied the doctor up better. By the time both of them turned around she was behind them smirking. _'Wow… men really _are_ idiots.'_

"**Well, before I take you down, would you mind explaining your plan to me?"**

All that could be heard was mumbling inside the room. A group of thugs were standing guard but tried to ignore the noises until a loud thud sounded. Then they all came in, all ten of them. There was no way in hell she would be able to get out by herself. Yumiko only had one knife, and if she went to reach for another one; they would surely catch her.

'_Gaara please hurry.'_

Meanwhile Gaara and Ishiko were trying to track the doctor down. People were pointing in directions when asked where they went. Which did help and at other times didn't. Finally both heard punches coming from an alley way and the sounds led them to a back door of an old shop. The Kazekage slipped in with a fluffy friend behind him and followed the noises. A man flew out of a door in front of him followed by the aggravated screams of someone oh too familiar. Yumiko walked out to kick the man in the shin and blew a stray strand of chocolate hair from her face.

"**You're late~" **she sang turning back to the nine other criminals behind her.

He followed, standing back to back with her to decide how to approach the situation. Ishiko was growling and cornered three men while Yumiko was twirling her sharp object between her fingers; Gaara stood surrounded by swirling sand. Then they all decided to charge-all except the ones backed into a corner by Ishiko. Gaara's sand protected them by a few punches while the young female swiped and made a few gashes into the men. A hand reached up from the grainy dirt and threw a man against the wall. Yumiko left the sand wall and kicked a man in the chest, sending him flying into another thug. When she looked up all of them were unconscious with her two friends standing in the center of the room.

"**Well, you really need to get better at your timing," **she giggled going to retrieve the two princes.

Gaara chuckled and helped her drag them back outside where Naruto and the others were just coming in.

"**What happened?"**

"**Isn't it obvious?" **Sakura asked wrapping her arms around Sasuke. (He just arrived)

Yumiko smiled and felt a little dizzy, but brushed it off until she made it to the center of the streets. She toppled over Hearing her name being called by some of her friends and then for the second time that day she blacked out.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Temari was next to her friend in the hospital. The boys had told her what happened earlier that morning and she was shocked-like any other sister would be. A short talk with Sakura had told her everything. And now all she had to do was wait for her to wake up. Gaara was in the other room pacing with Ishiko doing the same. Shino and Neji were near a window and Shikamaru and Chouji were in the cafeteria. Kankuro was trying to get his brother to sit down while the group of the girls was sitting in a circle almost in tears. Naruto had no clue as to why seeing as how nothing terrible had really happened. The eldest of the Sand siblings turned once she heard the shuffle of bed sheets behind her.

"**What the hell happened?" **Yumiko asked rubbing the back of her head.

'_Great I'm in the hospital… again!' _Temari placed her hands on her hips and glared at the younger woman.

"**What happened? You passed out, scaring the shit out of all of us! Sakura said you were dehydrated," **she explained, calming down a little.

"**She also did some other tests…" **Temari paused seeing her friends shocked expression.

Next the young doctor screamed out without really noticing what she had done.

"**Oh my God! I'm pregnant?"**

Temari took a deep breath. Yumiko was to busy hyperventilating to pay any attention. The only thing on her mind was how she was going to tell the father. Then the elder's voice spoke dragging her out of the trance.

"**No."**

She let out a sigh of relief but realized that if she knew, what about her youngest brother? The blonde read her mind by answering that he had no idea, just that he knew it was a possibility. Yumiko also knew that earlier in the day, the two so-called princes were to be punished and had been taken away by ANBU members. But the village elders still wanted her to marry incase anything else like this was to come along.

"**But I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow!" **the youngest out of the room squealed hugging her friend who was as excited as her.

Just then the door opened and a pink haired woman walked in along with a clipboard. She greeted the two and told Yumiko that she needed to rest for a while before moving around but other than that she could leave at any time. Taking that as her cue she sauntered to the doors and pressed her hands to the wood. It was like pushing into a different world because as soon as she stepped out at least seven people where hugging her and saying that everything would be fine. Finally a bolt of red was seen and Gaara was next to her.

"**So… how was your day?" **Yumiko asked casually flashing a grin.

He only smirked and took her to a seat on the other side of the room. Both seemed to be waiting for something but she didn't know how to say it. So she started with a completely different story.

"**Tomorrow you'll be a brother-in-law."**

"**Hn," **he replied still staring at her with mint eyes.

Her auburn ones flicked back and forth between her hands and her friends that were laughing and joking only feet away. Ishiko was walking with Kiba into the hospital carrying a bag in her mouth. Finally Yumiko decided to answer Gaara's unanswered question with a response that defiantly wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"**Let's not talk about it here," **she stated rising to go to the group of friends.

The red head took her hand in his and jerked her down to eye level. He saw what looked like surprise, and then he knew what he needed to do. So taking a deep breath he said it,

"**Marry me."**

"**What?" **she asked, only to be answered with a repeat.

He definitely couldn't be serious. _'Is he doing this because he thinks I'm pregnant?' _In her mind that would be the only reason he would do that. She wouldn't want that. He could do better than her. She had kept secrets from him all of these years. This just couldn't be happening so she opened her mouth to maybe talk some sense into him, only to be cut off.

"**Do you realize how scared I was to see you like that? I've been with you for years but I never want to let that happen again. If I had done this sooner none of this would be happening."**

She simply stood there shocked. The group of friends had come closer and heard the entire conversation and Chouji was the only one to shove Yumiko forward. She tripped and grasped the Kazekage's shoulders for support. Her lips were centimeters away from her and her eyes still held surprise. Finally Shikamaru's voice boomed from the crowd.

"**Yumiko, I think you should answer. I definitely don't want to be the only one whipped here," **he called.

A minty aqua pair of orbs meets with auburn again. And they stayed that way for a while until Yumiko just couldn't take it anymore and crashed her lips on to his in a long kiss. She pulled away and gave her answer which of course was a 'yes' and kissed him again. Kankuro said something to his brother-most likely a congratulation-but he shooed him away seeing as how he was busy with his new fiancée.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

The next day went buy as planned. The wedding went by with Gaara and Yumiko sending smiles and mouthing words to each other. Once the party started was where everything really started to happen.

"**Shikamaru!" **all the men screamed.

Yumiko rolled her eyes almost taking a sip of white wine before a pale hand grabbed hers. She blushed at the contact but turned to the red head all the same. He received a peck on the cheek and his fiancée came up to whisper in his ear.

"**I'm not pregnant."**

The Kazekage smirked and lifted the woman over his shoulder while saying,

"**Then let's try again."**

* * *

**NOT gonna write a lemon! The next chapter will be the last. But I think that this story went on pretty good. I know this chapter was shorter than the others and the next might be too. I'm really happy that all of you gave reviews!**

**Gaara-frenzy… you are the BEST PERSON EVER! :P**


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

1 ½ Years Later

The Kazekage woke to his usual sight; the sun rising over the sandy dunes, people busy in the streets, and his wife still asleep next to him cradling their two eight month old children. One boy and one girl. His son of course had his mothers' eyes and his fiery hair. While his daughter possesses Yumiko's chocolate locks and his sea-foam orbs. Ai (Girl) and Kouki (Boy). (Love and Hope) Both had a birthmark on their shoulders. Ai's was on her right while her brother's was on his left. The doctor said that they both oddly like the peace kanji. He was right. Gaara reached over and kissed his wife on the forehead.

"**Gaara?" **she asked, coming out of her sleep.

"**I didn't mean to wake you."**

She shook her head and gently placed her children on the bed. Gaara was up and searching for his robes. Since they were married, Yumiko moved back into his room-with only one bed this time. The twenty-two year old woman came behind him and buried her head in the crook of his neck. She looked good for a woman who gave birth to un-identical twins. But she had Kankuro watch over the kids while she went out on missions. Yes she did convince her husband to let her out of the village. But now she was staying at home, taking care of the children.

"**We're parents," **she stated glancing back at the two sleeping babies.

"**How often are you going to say that?" **the red head asked chuckling.

"**Until it registers," **Yumiko whispered hugging her soul mate tighter.

Don't get this wrong, they had their fair share of fights and disagreements but they always forgave each other. Gaara embraced her too and they both gazed at their children. The babies were huddled together under the sheets lightly snoring.

"**They look like you."**

Husband and wife laughed quietly, since they both said that at the exact same time. The children stirred and caused Yumiko to slap her hand on Gaara's mouth. She had spent _way_ too much time just to get them to sleep. His hand was occupied by sweeping down her sides, knowing that that specific area was one of her weak spots. The doctor struggled to keep her laughter inside but she was braking. At last the young woman reached up to find _his _weak area. She tugged on his ear, causing him to jerk down to her level.

"**Ah…"**

"**Gaara, I'm a medic and your wife. I think I know where your weaknesses lie."**

He smirked and brushed his hand down the side of her neck. His finger swirled around the junction on her shoulder. That was just another of her weaknesses and again she struggled to keep her noises down. Yumiko twirled in his arms and kissed him to make him stop-which thankfully it did. But then it started to get passionate and, as much as she wanted to, her children were in the same room. She finished with a simple peck and helped the Kazekage get ready for his day. By the way it still consisted of scribbling his name over and over.

"**I can finally keep my clan alive," **she sighed as they took one last look at the babies before he left.

"**I know; congratulations. Did I tell you that Naruto was coming?" **he asked taking his hat from the coat rack.

"**With Hinata?" **she asked, given a nod.

Hinata and Naruto had gotten married. Along with Neji and Tenten. It was a very long year of weddings since everyone they knew had gotten married-except Kankuro of course. But he was dating someone from Konoha that he met on a mission. He finally met someone as stubborn as he was. With a final kiss, Gaara left leaving his wife to care for their children. She crawled back into the dark blue bed and went back to sleep. Hinata wouldn't show for a while and when she did she always helped with the babies. Plus Hinata was now Yumiko's only lifeline on what was happening with her friends back in Konoha. Sure they kept in touch, but it was more fun when you heard the _actual_ story. So at one last look at the children before being consumed by her own darkness, Yumiko mumbled something for only her ears.

"**I did it, Daiki-sama."**

* * *

**WOW... I did two chapters in one day. But the epilogue wasn't really meant to be as long as the others. But that's it for the story. I might redo Love and Hope in third person. But I'm not sure. but I am going to redo Deja Vu in third person so if you liked that I'll send a message out to tell you when it'll be out. I guess I'll work on another story now. But I'd like to thank all who reviewed.**

**But remember all because it's over doens't mean I don't like reviews so PLEASE! I LOVE FEEDBACK!**


End file.
